


winning

by ElasticElla



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan isn't sure what exactly she should be expecting of the weekend away Emily called a 'sin to win' vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winning

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100's challenge: atmosphere

Jordan isn't sure what exactly she should be expecting of the weekend away Emily called a 'sin to win' vacation. She's on a case in Vegas, and Emily swears they'll be done by Friday evening and sends a plane ticket to her office. Sam gives her a knowing look when it comes in with a box of chocolates- Emily has a habit of trying to make up for the distance with gifts, and Jordan honestly can't say she minds it. 

First class isn't quite as nice as sitting in the jet, but there's an overly helpful stewardess with champagne and there's no work with her. Counter terrorism runs almost alarmingly predictable nine to five hours, so dates depend on the BAU's schedule which frankly, Jordan feels like she knows more than she ought at any given moment. 

Vegas's much warmer atmosphere hits her the moment she steps off the plane, and ten minutes later she's navigated the airports hallways to get herself and carry-on to the taxis. Which is where her girlfriend spots her with a wide grin and a tiny red glittery dress. 

“Emily!” Jordan exclaims, a tight hug and quick kiss. “I didn't know you were picking me up?” 

Emily grins, pointing her to the rental car. “I finished up my paperwork early. So what do you want to do first?” 

“What are my options?” Jordan asks. 

“Hmm, there's gambling of course, shopping, eating out, eating in, eating _you_ -”

Jordan laughs, “Let's start with dinner. Real food Romeo.”


End file.
